Fanfiction YunJae – Urie Jaejoongie - YAOI
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: YunJae fict YAOI 1Shoot Fluff


**Urie Jae Joongie**  
**Author : Himeka a.k.a HYunJae**  
**Genre : Romance – Fluff**  
**Cast : Yunho, Jae Joong n Other**

**~oo000oo~**

"Taepooooong~ah…!" teriakan histeris Yunho masih terus terngiang di telinga Jae Joong. Bagaimana tidak tergambar dan terekam dengan jelas, polisi yang terkenal sangat berwibawa ini menjerit penuh histeris saat melihat anjing kesayangannya sekarat beberapa waktu yang lalu, rupanya ia bisa juga meraung-raung tak jelas hanya karna seekor binatang. Jae Joong mengerutkan keningnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho masih marah padanya. Tentu saja, karna Jae Joong lah yang menyebabkan Taepoong mati. Tapi itu ia lakukan bukan karna di sengaja.

"Yunnie…!" Jae Joong kembali merengek manja pada kekasihnya itu, setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Yunho memakinya dengan bahasa yang cukup kasar. Ia memang tak bisa menerima itu, tapi semua masalah memang berawal dari dirinya. Mau tak mau ia harus mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang sudah terlalu mencekam sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Yunho tak menjawab, ia malah sibuk dengan kunci mobilnya. Mengabaikan Jae Joong begitu saja. Bahkan mungkin juga menganggap kalau Jae Joong seolah-olah tak ada di sana.

"Jung Yunho~ya…, kau lihat… anak sekolah itu mulai merengek, apa kau tak takut ibunya memarahimu…" ungkap Yoo Chun sambil tersenyum, ia yang kebetulan ada di sana bermaksud untuk menggoda Jae Joong. Biasanya Yunho akan cepat menyela jika ada yang dengan beraninya menggoda Jae Joong, meskipun yang melakukan itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri Park Yoo Chun.  
Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan susah hati hanya bisa menggurutu di dalam hati, siapa bilang ia tak marah, jujur saja ia memang cukup iritasi dengan godaan rekan-rekannya, ia tak suka jika mereka menggoda Jae Joong dengan menyebut Jae Joong sebagai anak sekolahan, pada dasarnya Jae Joong memang seorang murid yang masih bersekolah, tapi Yunho tau betul dengan kata-kata rekannya, mereka bermaksud untuk menyindir Yunho yang (mungkin sangat beruntung) berpacaran dengan anak yang masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar. Bukan, bukan, mereka bukan dalam status pacaran, hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh, mereka sudah terikat dengan sebuah pertunangan. Yunho memang beruntung karna mendapatkan murid imut-imut yang polos, tampan juga cantik, baik, tapi ada hal yang kurang Yunho suka dari Jae Joong, dia terlalu manja, polos dan suka mencari perhatian. Tapi di balik semua itu, Yunho memang sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu.  
Di manapun Jae Joong berada, semua orang akan langsung menyukainya, selain karna dia memang karakter orang yang mudah berbaur, sifat hangatnya juga menyenangkan. Tak salah jika atmosfer akan berubah dengan kehadiran seorang Kim Jae Joong. Namja cantik yang manja ini mempunyai daya tarik yang cukup kuat. Buktinya saja sekarang, kantor polisi yang biasanya tampak menakutkan itu mulai terlihat hidup dengan kehadiran Jae Joong, mereka mulai menggoda namja imut itu lagi, tapi sayangnya Jae Joong tak bisa membalas, Yunho sedang tak baik padanya berarti ia juga tak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani orang lain.

"Yunhomu sedang tak baik padamu hmm?" Yoo Chun berjalan mendekati Jae Joong dan berdiri di samping pemuda manis yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya itu. Setelah tadi ia juga sempat menggoda Yunho, sekarang ia mulai beralih pada Jae Joong. Biasanya Jae Joong akan membalas godaannya, tapi kini Jae Joong sama sekali tak menjawab, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya. Tapi sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Dia takkan peduli padamu, kau lihat.. dia sedang marah" Yoo Chun sedikit berbisik, ia tahu Jae Joong bukan orang yang seperti ini, pemuda ini selalu akan menjawab atau balas menggoda orang yang menyapanya, kali ini tentu saja ia terlalu takut pada Yunho.

"Aku punya ide bagus agar tunanganmu itu tidak mengacuhkanmu lagi!"

"Ah benarkah hyung?" Jae Joong bertanya dengan sedikit bersemangat. Ia cukup terpancing sekarang, siapa yang tak senang jika ada orang yang bermaksud baik untuk membaginya beberapa tips. Terutama tips untuk bisa kembali menenangkan hati sang kekasih. Yoo Chun memang sepertinya akan memberikan tips untuk dirinya dan itu benar-benar membuat Jae Joong sangat bersemangat. "Tapi… bagaimana?.." Jae Joong belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dan Yunho sudah menghampirinya, membawanya pergi dari sana dengan cara menarik tangan Jae Joong secara paksa dan cukup kasar, membuat Jae Joong menjauh dari Yoo Chun sesaat itu juga. Sementara Jae Joong hanya bisa mengeluh di dalam hati dan menahan emosi pada kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat egois.

….

"Setelah kau membuat Taepoong pergi, sekarang kau dengan enaknya mulai menggoda polisi itu juga?" Yunho sedikit mengomel sambil membuang Jae Joong ke dalam mobilnya. Jae Joong meringis pelan sambil mengelus lembut tangannya.

'Menggoda? Siapa yang sudah aku goda hari ini?' tanya Jae Joong kesal, tapi tentu saja hanya di dalam hati dan memang untuk saat ini ia hanya berani mengeluh di dalam hati, jika ia berkomentar ia takut Yunho akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Di lihat dari caranya saja Yunho sudah sangat menakutkan sekarang. Ia menatap pada Yunho yang sudah duduk di bangku sopirnya.

"Lain kali kau tak perlu datang ke tempat dinasku lagi!" Yunho mengangkat suaranya dengan tegas, ia sama sekali tak menatap Jae Joong saat sedang menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Yeah…" jawaban singkat yang Jae Joong lontarkan cukup membuat Yunho tergelitik, Yunho membalikkan wajahnya menatap pada Jae Joong, tapi sayangnya pria manis itu mengelak dengan cara sengaja membuang wajahnya ke samping, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat ke jalan?

Yunho tersenyum di dalam hati karna tingkah Jae Joong.  
"Apa ada yang sakit hmm?" tanya Yunho pelan, ia tahu dan sadar diri kalau tadi ia memang sudah sangat kasar pada Jae Joong. Jae Joong masih tak menjawab.  
Yunho yang memang merasa cukup khawatir mencoba untuk memeriksa Jae Joong, tapi Jae Joong menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" jawabnya tegas. Mendengar jawaban dengan nada yang tak enak seperti itu jelas saja membuat Yunho heran, kenapa sekarang Jae Joong yang jadi marah pada dirinya? Harusnya dirinya.

"Baiklah… kalau kau memang tak suka dengan caraku karna membawa kau pergi begitu saja dari hadapan mereka, dan aku pula yang sudah memupuskan niatmu untuk balas menggoda mereka… jadi sekarang silahkan keluar dan kembali lagi ke sana!" Yunho cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Jae Joong untuk keluar, ia sudah tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang mungkin saja akan sangat panjang dan mungkin juga itu akan sangat menyebalkan bagi Jae Joong, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengalah (meskipun dengan cara yang jelas-jelas salah).  
Jae Joong membalikkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, dan dalam seketika keduanya mulai saling bertatapan. Yunho mengalihkannya dengan cepat karna merasa cukup kesal dengan tingkah Jae Joong yang semakin kekanakan.

"Huh!" Jae Joong mendengus kesal dan tanpa banyak kata lagi Jae Joong segera keluar dari dalam mobil Yunho, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menggurutu di dalam hati dengan kesal! Memang susah berpacaran dengan orang yang cepat cemburu, dan selalu cepat salah paham! Pria itu juga tak peka sekali, dia hanya ingin sedikit bercanda dan mempermainkan Yunho dengan sedikit berpura-pura marah pada Yunho, tapi sekarang justru Yunho yang benar-benar marah padanya. Menyebalkan.

"Shit!" pekik Jae Joong pelan, ia menatap ke arah mobil Yunho dengan kesal, pria itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. "Bagus, lihat saja nanti Jung Yunho, setelah aku mendapatkan orang yang lebih tampan, gagah dan lebih pengertian dari pada kau, aku pasti akan menendangmu jauh-jauh dari ku…" Jae Joong mulai mengeluh sambil memanyunkan wajahnya dengan kesal. "Goodbye Jung Yunho!" teriak Jae Joong sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia pikir aku tak tampan? Huh! Bahkan semua orang menyukaiku… untung saja aku terlalu mencintai namja nappeun itu, kalau tidak… mungkin saja aku sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh… Ah~ Jung Yunho~ya…. do~ nappeun namjayo! Cincha!" teriak Jae Joong sambil berjalan ke tepi trotoar dan duduk di sana dalam keadaan yang masih kesal. "Jung Yunho nappeun! tapi anehnya aku mencintai dia!" gerutu Jae Joong sambil menarik kedua kakinya, membuat kedua kakinya menekuk dan membiarkan wajahnya bersembunyi di antara kedua pahanya.

"Hiks aku belum makan tujuh hari ini, jebal~ bantulah anak tampan ini untuk mendapatkan sepiring nasi untuk hari ini saja!" entah mendapatkan ide dari mana, Jae Joong tiba-tiba mendapatkan pemikiran gila seperti itu sambil mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang peminta-minta.  
Ia menatap ke arah jalan yang cukup ramai itu, ide ini memang gila, tapi dia memang seperti itu (senang mencari ulah yang bahkan tak bisa di tebak oleh orang lain). Ia jadi berpikir alangkah baiknya jika kedua orangtua Yunho bisa melihatnya sekarang, ia bisa menjamin kalau Yunho pasti akan habis di omeli oleh keduanya….

"Tuhan… jebal~ bawa Jung appa dan Jung umma ke sini" gumam Jae Joong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon doa.

"Iya, biar nanti aku bisa mati di habisi… oleh mereka"

"Lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho, aku ingin kedua calon mertuaku menghabisi dia!" Jae Joong menjawab dengan tak main-main.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkan itu terjadi?"

"Tentu saja, aku membenci Jung Yunho mulai dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya!" jawab Jae Joong masih dengan wajah yang menghadap ke langit "Apa Tuhan sedang mengajakku untuk berbicara sekarang?" tanya Jae Joong dengan nada bodohnya. "Tapi aku berbohong tentang kata-kataku yang tak mencintai tunanganku itu, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya! Hanya saja dia begitu menyebalkan sekarang, maafkan aku…"

"Yah lanjutkan saja cara mengkhayalmu yang bodoh dan kekanakan itu!"

"Eoh?" Jae Joong cepat membalikkan wajahnya mencari suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia baru menyadarinya dan benar seperti dugaannya tadi, seseorang yang sudah membalas semua kata-katanya tadi memang namja tampannya. Ia berada di belakangnya, berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil memangku kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan emosi. Jae Joong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke depan dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya, melanjutkan lagi aksi gilanya tadi.  
Di dalam hati ia sangat senang karna Yunho ada di dekatnya, tapi karna masih merasa dongkol, ia terpaksa harus seperti ini. Pura-pura mengabaikan namja menyebalkan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Oppa~… minta uang~… kau tau? aku belum makan satu minggu… hiks masa kau tega membiarkan orang cantik sepertiku ini menderita?" Jae Joong kembali mengeluarkan kalimat gilanya yang nyaris saja membuat Yunho terpingkal-pingkal. Bagus sekali dia pintar juga menggoda, membuat Yunho yang tengah emosi sedikit mereda.

"Oppa akan memberimu uang, tapi ada syaratnya!" jawab Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah Jae Joong. Ia tak bisa jika harus terus-terusan menyimpan rasa kesalnya pada tunangannya ini. Yang benar saja, jika ia masih keras kepala terhadap Jae Joong, mungkin saja namja itu akan terus-terusan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari yang sangat menyolok ini. Untuk memikirkannya saja Yunho tak mau. Ia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sikap Jae Joong yang masih sangat kekanakan ini.

"Shireo! Aku tak butuh oppa sepertimu!" teriak Jae Joong sambil memalingkan wajahnya… Ia masih tampak marah.

"Jadi ceritanya marahnya masih berlanjut nie?" goda Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jae Joong.

"Shireo!" Jae Joong menepisnya dengan nada merajuk yang menurut Yunho sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Nae aein… do neomu-neomu kyeoptta…" ungkap Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jae Joong. Ia duduk di hadapan Jae Joong sambil memaksa Jae Joong untuk menatap ke arahnya…

"Ah~ kau benar-benar menggangguku Jung Yunho!" teriak Jae Joong sambil berdiri. "Bukannya tadi kau sudah pergi? kenapa kembali lagi!" lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan.

"Jung Yunho? Dasar tidak sopan, panggil Oppa!" goda Yunho sambil menarik Jae Joong lagi.

"Andwe!" jawab Jae Joong sambil melepaskan tangannya dan ia mulai meringis kesakitan setelahnya. Jujur saja, tangannya cukup lecet akibat tarikan Yunho di kantor polisi tadi.

"Appayo?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jae Joong dan meniupnya dengan lembut.  
Jae Joong memicingkan matanya sambil meringis pelan dan sedikit omelan mulai terdengar di sana.

"Cuma karna Taepoong dia marah padaku hingga berjam-jam… ini menyebalkan sekali! Kalau saja aku bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada namja lain, aku pasti sudah menendangnya dari kemarin-kemarin!"

"Iya… dan Jung Yunho juga bisa mencari orang lain lagi" jawab Yunho sambil mendelik!

"Iya, pergi saja cari orang itu!" teriak Jae Joong keras.

"Untuk apa aku pergi kalau orang yang aku cintai masih ada di sini!" jawab Yunho sambil menarik Jae Joong dan itu berhasil membuat bibir mereka bertemu…

"Uhh… hyung~…" gumam Jae Joong setelah sesi berciuman singkat mereka berakhir. Terkadang ia memang menyebut Yunho dengan panggilan Yunho, hyung… Jung Yunho ataupun oppa… (memang aneh, tapi bagi Yunho itu sangat romantis, terlebih jika Jae Joong mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan oppa).

"Oppa…" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, ia melihat ke arah Jae Joong yang sekarang malah terlihat merona. Lihat! namja tampannya ini begitu imut dan lucu.

"Mian~" lanjut Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jae Joong lagi. Kata-katanya tadi memang tak mendapat respon dari Jae Joong, tapi seperti sekarang juga ia suka, melihat cintanya tersipu malu adalah hal kesekian yang sangat ia sukai dari diri Jae Joong.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?" tanya Jae Joong pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ia mulai luluh juga.

"Karna aku sudah marah padamu, mian~ tentang Taepoong… mungkin sudah saatnya dia untuk pergi, aku hanya sedih saja melihat dia harus pergi dengan cara yang seperti itu…"

"Oppa~…" seru Jae Joong sambil berlari dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Yunho. "Kalau Joongie menjaganya dengan benar pasti Taepoong takkan tertabrak… mian~" lirih Jae Joong. Ia kembali mengeluarkan suara manjanya. Ini merupakan trik ampuhnya yang benar-benar berhasil membuat Yunho luluh.

"Ne… arasseo!" jawab Yunho sambil menciumi kening Jae Joong. Jae Joong memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memainkan dagu Yunho.

"Oppa… saranghae~…"

"Eoh? Mwoga?" tanya Yunho dengan nada penasarannya.

"Saranghae~… Oppa! Saranghae nae jalsaengida oppa~"

"Na doo nae kyeoptta namja!…" jawab Yunho di sertai sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir Jae Joong lagi.

**" F I N "**

Otteokhe? Terlalu pendek ya? Maklum, karna mendadak jadinya hanya sedikit… ^^  
So yang udah mampir bisa kan tinggalkan jejaknya di sini… ^^  
Gomawo buat semuanya karna masih mau membaca karyaku.  
One more again…  
This not good but i hope you'll like this! ^^  
Gomaptta!  
Annyeong~…


End file.
